Diamond Tiara
Diamond "Dazzle" Tiara is a former classmate of Apple Boom until she was thrown down to Earth. After 2 weeks living as an lonely hobo on streets of France City, she was founded by Emilio Barzini, who took her and raised her as his daughter. Info She used to bully the Blank Flanks, along with her friend Silver Spoon, and calls and picks on other kids who were are against Barzini Family; "Hobos". Biography Tiara was born in North Outworld, in an rich villa, that made her very cool for Shao Kahn. Diamond was thrown down on Earth in 2009 like all other ponies, however, as Emperor Shao decided all the newer ponies are immigrants and must be on Earth, because Outworld is over poupulated. Tiara, like other ponies, had similiarities to her crime family. Diamond joined the Barzini Family in early 2010, becoming a member there as Emilio Barzini's daughter, sister to Norman, Victor and Emilio 3rd. Tiara has been an Corleone Family target too, she was about to be assassinated in 2th of July, 2014 by hitman Kenneth, but failed as he was found by Francesco Barzini and brutally beaten up until he was almost dead. And now while the Dixmor Project is fighting with the Corleone Family, Tiara is behind, planning more. While, Corleones were killing Tattaglias, while Corleones killed the 4 enemy families, while they were killing the rest of their enemies and traitors, she made her plan get to pieces, the plan in which she will take over France, and the Project promised to help her with that task, but said she will have to share, however. She is now currently Giuseppe Travonni's target but it is unknow when he will try to assassinate her. 2016 Project leadership elections Diamond Tiara is one of the few candidates for the leadership of the Project, along with the current leaders, Murkoff Dixmor and Luccardo Dixmor, her grandfather, Francesco Barzini, former president of USA, Lucas Borlinghathen, leader of Everest Manufacturing Corp., Darnell Jackson and Mr. Toad. She currently has at least 11% votes. Quotes Personality and traits Diamond Tiara generally shows to be rude, arrogant, stuck-up, liar, and nasty. Her closest friend is Silver Spoon, who often acts as a follower and is usually seen by her side. She sees those who complain about politics and her crime family as victims and tauntingly refers to them as "blank flanks" or "hobos". Despite the other kids often being the subject of her ridicule, she will try to "befriend" them if something is in it for her, like maybe some money. She also brags often a lot about cars, guns, money, royalty, and how she is awesome to be Barzini's daughter. Trivia *She says she likes the song "No More Words" by Jeff Hardy. *She was no doubt the richest person in North Outworld after Kahn Family. *Tiara also says planet Earth looks much like Equestria once did, before it was merged with Outworld. *Many of Outworld people claim her crown is fake, we don't know the truth however. *She is very cute. *Many rumors suggest that Diamond is actually the spawn of Shinnok, due to her arrogant and cruel nature. *Her crown once broke and she had to buy a new one. Gallery Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_insulting_the_living_hell_outta_Skuta.png|Diamond and Silver Spoon insulting the living hell outta Scootaloo. Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon.png|Tiara and Spoon. Diamond_Tiara_being_mean_2_Discord.jpg|She will no doubt go to the Never Never Land after death. Diamond_Tiara_with_smootie.png|Tiara with a smothie. Tiara_with_crown.jpg|"The fake crownded jerk." Tiara_starin'_at_a_paper.png|Tiara in the office, checking Barzini's paperwork. Tiara_and_Spoon_huging.jpg|Diamond's crown just broke. Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Rich People Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:! Category:MK Category:Barzinis Category:The Godfather Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Britishs Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cute people